Two vampires for a human, doubly problem
by selene.lune
Summary: Inspiré de noisette2011, Couple Godric/Sookie/Eric, Godric n'est pas mort, et une histoire d'amour commence entre nos trois héros. Comment va se dérouler leur histoire? Quels liens vont les unir? Qui se mettra en travers de leur amour?Lisez et vous saurez


**Tout d'abord, bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur cette nouvelle histoire intitulé : Deux vampires pour une humaine, deux fois plus de problèmes.**

_**« True Blood » **_**ne m'appartiens en aucun cas, je ne fais que jouer avec. Cette fiction est inspiré par celle géniale de **_**noisette2011**_** nommé **_**« Renaissance à trois »**_** qui ne compte malheureusement que trois chapitres, je ne reprend donc que le début et invente la suite tout en changeant quelques détails.**

**Voilà, cette histoire mettra donc un trio amoureux Godric-Sookie-Eric, bien que Godric et Eric soit également considérer comme couple dans la fiction de**_** noisette2011**_**, cette « union » sera moins à l'honneur dans la mienne. **

**Bonne lecture… **

**Cette histoire commence dans la saison 2 de **_**True Blood**_**, après le massacre ****dans l'église de la communauté du soleil et juste avant la mort de Godric, la scène où la bombe éclate dans le nid se déroule juste après ces deux évènements.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Sookie se trouvait sur le toit avec Godric. Tout les deux attendaient le lever du soleil. Cependant la belle blonde n'arrivait pas à accepter la mort de l'homme à côté d'elle. Elle se devait de tout tenter pour le sauver.

Tout en faisant un sourire tendre elle lui dit :

« -Godric, vous ne pouvez pas partir et nous laisser, enfin laisser Eric ainsi. » Elle ne savait pas se qui lui avait prit de s'inclure dans les personnes qui souffrirait de la mort du jeune homme.

-Je n'ai plus rien à accomplir ici.

- Bien sur que si, vous devez œuvrer pour l'entente entre nos espèce, si vous ne le faite pas qui le fera ?

Godric réfléchis quelques instants à cette question, et commença à croire que Sookie n'avait pas entièrement tord. Il lui sourit tristement puis tourne son regard vers le l'horizon.

-Tu sais, je suis vieux, j'ai déjà trop vécu, je pense qu'il est temps de laisser ma place aux nouvelles générations.

-Godric, je veux que vous viviez !

Humaine et vampire furent tous deux surpris par cette exclamation.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui te fais dire cela Sookie, mais j'ai l'impression que je dois me fier à tes intuitions, que je dois me fier à toi. C'est inexplicable, même pour un vampire de plus de deux milles ans.

-Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. Godric, venez avec moi, s'il vous plaît. Vous ne devez pas mourir maintenant.

Sookie se mit à rougir devant le regard insistant et pénétrant de Godric. « Dieu lui pardonne », mais elle put sentir la chaleur de son regard l'entourer et pénétrer en elle, comme la caresse d'un amant "Heureusement que Bill ne peux lire mes pensées..."

Godric s'approche lentement de Sookie et pose sa main sur son bras. Celle-ci ressent aussitôt un frisson dès plus plaisants.

- Sookie, vous êtes vraiment une humaine surprenante. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme vous. Vous êtes unique.

- Merci, Godric. Je pense pouvoir dire la même chose de vous.

- Et si nous allions rejoindre Eric ? Il doit être dans tous ses états.

- Oui, je pense aussi. Allons-y Godric.

Sookie sans même réfléchir, avait pris la main de Godric dans la sienne et se mit à marcher vers les escaliers en tenant Godric fermement. Comme si elle avait eu peur que celui-ci ne changea d'avis et choisi de s'offrir à la lumière du soleil.

Une fois à l'abri, elle ralenti l'allure et profita de la présence de Godric à ses côtés. En effet, celui-ci se tenait le plus près possible de Sookie, légèrement en retrait. Son torse touchant pratiquement le dos de Sookie à chaque pas, leurs mains entrelacées touchant le bas des hanches de Sookie avec un frottement des plus intimes.

Sookie, n'avais qu'une envie, c'était que le temps s'écoule plus lentement, afin de profiter de la présence du vampire à ses côtés.

Au bout de quelques instants, ils atteignirent enfin la chambre d'Eric. Ce dernier était assis dans le canapé couleur rouge vif. Il tenait sa tête entre ses mains. On pouvait apercevoir sur le sol des tâches de sang. Celui-ci pleurait en silence le deuil de son créateur.

- Eric..., murmura Godric.

Eric se leva à vitesse vampirique et rejoignît aussitôt son créateur en se positionnant à ses côtés. Il le regarda avec tendresse et sourit.

- Maître vous avez décidez de rester ?

- Oui, notre jeune humaine, ici présente, m'a fait changer d'avis. Ne me demande pas comment, j'avoue que je l'ignore moi-même. Mais bon, les choses étant comme ça. Je vais rester parmi vous encore quelques temps, je pense. Jusqu'à ce que je trouve ma destinée.

- Vous la trouverez rapidement Godric, croyez-moi.

Eric jeta un regard interrogateur à Sookie ainsi qu'à son créateur.

- Je t'expliquerais Eric, répondit Godric aux questions muettes de sa progéniture vampirique.

- Bien. Je pense que cette nuit à été assez éprouvante pour nous tous. Je suggère donc, que nous passions tous une bonne nuit, enfin plutôt une bonne journée, de sommeil. Je vous dis donc à demain. Eric...

Sookie se rapprocha d'Eric, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser tendre sur sa joue. Puis elle se retourna vers le plus vieux vampire et murmura :

- Godric...

Elle déposa le même baiser sur la joue de Godric et se décida enfin à lâcher sa main avec regret.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Sookie, répondirent les deux hommes d'une voix mal assurée dans laquelle on entendait distinctement la surprise et le plaisir.

Sookie laissa les deux hommes dans la chambre et partit se coucher tandis que Godric et Eric pensaient aux questions sans réponse laisser par la jeune femme.

Lorsque Sookie pénétra dans la chambre Bill sauta du lit et lui lança un regard si noir que la jolie blonde n'eut qu'une envie, retourné auprès des deux vampires qu'elle venait à peine de quitter, ils lui semblaient si protecteur comparé au Bill rageur en face d'elle.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais pendant tout ce temps ? S'énerva Bill.

- Parle-moi sûr un autre ton, veux-tu! Je t'ai dis que j'allais sur le toit pour accompagner Godric pendant sa dernière heure.

- Tu n'étais pas obliger de rester jusqu'à la dernière minute. Tu es fatiguée, tu devrais plutôt penser à te reposer.

- Arrête de me prendre pour une petite chose fragile! Après tout ce que j'ai traversé, je pense valoir mieux qu'une petite femme fragile ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un père Bill. Il y a longtemps que j'ai arrêté d'obéir à une personne. Et pour te rassurer, sache que Godric n'est pas mort. J'ai réussi à le faire changer d'avis.

Bill s'arrêta quelques instants surpris, et déçu, de savoir que Godric était toujours en vie.

- Ah ? Que lui as-tu dis pour qu'il change d'avis ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir Bill. D'ailleurs je ne le sais pas moi-même. Mais quelle importance, maintenant ? Il est en vie et c'est ce qui compte, crois-moi.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr..., souffla Bill de façon à ce que Sookie ne l'entende pas. Bon! Et si nous allions nous coucher?

Bill s'approcha de Sookie et commença à l'embrasser passionnément. Mais pour une fois, Sookie n'était pas d'humeur et repoussa Bill, prétextant une trop grande fatigue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TVFAHDP<strong>_

**Voilà j'espère que vous apprécierez. _Laisser une petite review si le cœur vous en dit._**


End file.
